La cuarta rueda
by El monstruo del armario
Summary: Alguna vez te has estado en la mitad de una salida de amigos pero terminas siendo la tercera rueda, el violinista, el que sostiene las velas, pero alguna ves te has preguntado si eres el único del grupo de amigos que esta igual, pues la respuesta es no. un ship quemamundos misterioso y un poco de kyoaya. mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad. pd: si, lo se apesto en los summarys
1. Chapter 1

No podía creerlo simplemente era imposible, después de tanto sufrimiento de ver como la persona que ama le gusta otra, después de tanta impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada ya que esos sentimientos que posee por otro son correspondidos y tantas sonrisas falsas que le dio ocultando la frustración de verla sin poder ser más que mejores amigas, no sirvieron para nada.

Yui estaba atónita, ya que tras estar 3 semanas ayudando a Kyoko a que entendiera qué sentía por Ayano, su amiga rubia y amor desde la infancia se acababa de irse al aeropuerto para unas vacaciones en Italia para regresar el día de reingreso. Tiempo suficiente como para que los padres de Ayano la obliguen a mudarse a otra ciudad sin tener la oportunidad de arreglar sus sentimientos con Kyoko. Ellas y Chitose (que vino a apoyar a Ayano) se encontraban frente a la casa de la rubia en un último intento de reunirla con la tsundere peli purpura, pero para esa hora el vuelo ya habría partido. No había esperanza… o eso creían hasta que el celular de Yui empezó a sonar.

Yui revisó rápido su celular y apenas leyó el nombre Kyoko contestó.-Kyoko ¿Dónde estás?-

-Hola Yui ¿dónde estás?- habló Kyoko al otro lado de la línea, parecía apurada.

-Al frente de tú casa, vine con Ayano y Chitose ¿por?-

-Ayano está ahí perfecto esto hace las cosas más fáciles. Rápido vengan todas al aeropuerto.- gritó Kyoko

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-habló Yui extrañada. Para ese momento las dos chicas del consejo estudiantil ya habían notado la conversación de la pelinegra.

-Mi vuelo se retrasó, no saldrá hasta dentro de media hora venga rápido.- en ese instante la llamada se corta.

-Kyoko, Kyoko, hola, agh - Yui guarda su teléfono tras ese inesperado final de la conversación.

-Funami-san, ocurre algo.- pregunta Ayano.

Francamente Yui no quería contarle lo que Kyoko le dijo, quiera ser ella, la persona que la rubia quiere ver antes de irse, pero no podía decepcionar a su amiga.-rápido al aeropuerto el vuelo de Kyoko aún no sale-

Al escuchar esto la cara de Ayano se iluminó. –Eso significa que…-

-Sí, aún tienes posibilidades-

Al decir esto Ayano se para de forma eufórica saca su teléfono y tras unos breves momentos exclama. –Muy bien si tomamos el tren en la estación que está a dos cuadras llegaremos al aeropuerto en 13 minutos, pero no sabemos la sala en la que Toshino Kyoko está, si la buscamos tardaremos cerca de 6 minutos tiempo suficiente para que me confiese y no llegue tarde al vuelo. Perfecto, Chitose, Funami-san andando-.

* * *

 **En el tren**

Había poca gente y el tren que necesitaba había llegado, todo les salía a pedir de boca. Al abordar el tren Yui se sienta al lado de Chitose y Ayano al frente de ellas. Mientras se dirigen al aeropuerto, Yui recuerda el día cuando Kyoko le habló. sobre el "extraño sentimiento" que sentía a cerca de la presidenta del consejo.

 _Yui se devolvía a su casa luego de un largo día en la escuela pero no venía sola ya que Kyoko la seguía, lo cual no era de extrañar, pero si era extraño que en todo el trayecto no dijera ni una sola palabra. Cuando entraron Yui le preguntó a Kyoko que le pasaba._

 _-…- la rubia ni se inmutó por la pregunta de Yui._

 _-Kyoko, ¿qué pasa? Dime por favor.-_

 _-…- Aun nada._

 _Yui simplemente se paró y fue a la cocina, cuando volvió se sentó de nuevo frente a Kyoko y le pasó un tarro de ron con pasas y una cuchara. Kyoko cogió el tarro y lo empezó a devorar._

 _-Yui-nyan gracias.- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa de gato._

 _-¿ahora sí me dirás qué te pasa?- al oír esto Kyoko para de comer su postre y agacha la cabeza._

 _El ambiente se pone tenso._

 _-Yui ¿dime qué se siente?-dice con una voz de ultratumba._

 _La pelinegra no comprende la pregunta – cómo se siente ¿Qué?-_

 _-… es-esta-tar….- Yui no entendía lo que su amiga decía._

 _-Kyoko no te entien...-_

 _-ESTAR ENAMORADA- Kyoko pega el grito al cielo sorprendiendo a la anfitriona de la casa. Yui estaba atónita no tenía ni idea de qué responder.-porque has estado enamorada ¿o no?-_

 _-eh, ehh, ¿de qué hablas? yo no he estado enamorada ni mucho menos- el rostro de Kyoko muestra una gran decepción. – aunque creo, no sé, que te sientes más feliz cerca de esa persona, piensas que nunca te podrías enojar con ella sin importa qué pase, que quisieras estar junto a ella hasta el fin de los días.- termina Yui con la mirada perdida en la ventana de su sala._

 _-entonces, si eso se siente al estar enamorado de alguien, significa, ¡que me gusta Ayano!- dijo la rubia como si todos los secretos del universo se le fueran revelados con lo que Yui le acababa de comentar._

 _-¿¡QUÉ!? - esto obviamente tomo desprevenida a la pelinegra.-¿te gusta Ayano?-_

 _-pues si o ¿acaso estas celosa Yui-nyan? Jejeje.-_

 _-¿Qué? , obvio que no. Solo que me sorprendió lo que dijiste.- De hecho Yui si estaba celosa, incluso se le ocurrió por un momento tratar de "sacar a Ayano del camino", pero con solo ver los ojos de Kyoko al hablar de la peli morada se arrepintió._

En eso el tren sufre una fuerte sacudida sacando a Yui de sus pensamientos.-¿eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-El tren por alguna razón se detuvo, Ayano-chan se fue a ver qué pasaba- le respondió Chitose. En eso Yui se dio cuenta que si el tren continuaba estancado no llegarían a tiempo.

* * *

 **Tras 25 minutos**

-Vamos aún hay oportunidad- decía Ayano corriendo de la estación al aeropuerto seguida por Yui y Chitose.

Cuando logran entrar al aeropuerto suena por el alto parlante: el vuelo A-472 con destino a Italia ha despegado, el vuelo A-472 con destino a Italia ha despegado.

Esa frase desmoronó totalmente a Ayano, literalmente, ya que en ese preciso momento le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo arrodillada mientras lloraba. Chitose inmediatamente se agacha a socorrer a su amiga, Yui a pesar de cierta manera tenerle rencor a Ayano por ganarse el corazón de la rubia, no podía verla en ese estado.

-Ayano, yo lo sient…-

-¡SUGIURA AYANO!- grita una voz detrás de las chicas, una voz muy familiar que todas conocían.

-Toshino Kyoko- Ayano se voltea y ve a la persona que hace que su corazón se agite- ¡TOSHINO KYOKO!-

Las dos empiezan a correr hacia la otra, al estar cerca se dan un abrazo y ya todos saben cómo va esta clase de escena. Pero bueno continuando con las testigos de este cliché de película.

Yui veía a la nueva feliz pareja, para dar paso a un sonido muy común en este caso, una hemorragia nasal extrema de Chitose. Yui rápidamente le pasó un pañuelo a lo que la albina responde con unas gracias, pero Yui notó que a pesar de tener una gran sonrisa, sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento no precisamente feliz. Yui ya había visto esos ojos pero ¿en dónde?


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana desde la partida de Kyoko a Italia, que sí, que habían escuchado que el avión a Italia había partido, pero ese era otro vuelo, el de la rubia salió el día siguiente. La linda pareja estaba devasta por separarse una de la otra, pero gracias a la ingeniosa (y que a cualquier persona se le hubiera ocurrido) idea de Chitose de usar video chat, Ayano dejó ir a Kyoko sin ser un mar de lágrimas.

Tras esto Yui se sentía algo sola, nadie la había visitado ni siquiera Chinatsu, la cual Yui creía que sería la nueva Kyoko estando siempre en su apartamento. Al inicio pensó que se habría ido de viaje y no alcanzó a avisar a sus amigas, pero cuando le preguntó a Akari por Chinatsu se puso nerviosa y cambió de tema lo cual sí puso en duda la situación de la peli rosa, pero lo dejó pasar y siguió almorzando con Akari (ella sí la visitó solo que su nula presencia no cambió el sentimiento de soledad de Yui).

Sip, Yui estaba muy aburrida en su apartamento, nada que hacer, nadie con quien hablar, estaba tan aburrida que estaba tirada en el suelo pensando qué hacer, porque no se le ocurría nada… hasta que el timbre de su puerta sonó.

Al llegar a la puerta vio por la cámara a la pequeña acosadora peli rosa a la que llamaba Chinatsu.

-Hola Chinatsu-chan, pasa- dice Yui cortésmente al abrir la puerta.

-H-hola Yu-Yui-senpai- dice Chinatsu con un sonrojo en su cara.

Chinatsu entró, parecía angustiada por algo, Yui no quería ver a su amiga de esa manera y recordó que lo mejor para cambiar el estado de ánimo de Chinatsu es preparar té junto a ella. –oye Chinatsu, ¿quieres hacer té conmigo? -

-No gracias Yui-senpai- dijo Chinatsu con un tono de voz decaído incluso se podría decir que sombrío. – De hecho quisiera hablar contigo-.

Yui se preguntó qué le ocurrió, así que rápidamente se sentó junto a ella. –Chinatsu, ¿ocurre algo? -

\- ¿Dime qué se siente…? - Chinatsu se detuvo, parecía como si meditara qué diría a continuación.

Mientras tanto Yui solo deseaba que la peli rosa no preguntara lo que tenía en mente, aquella pregunta que le mostró que el amor de Kyoko nunca sería suyo. – _ESTAR ENAMORADA-_ esas dos palabras saliendo de la boca de la rubia aun la atormentaban durante sus sueños al saber qué ocurrió tras oírlas.

-Yui-senpai- dijo Chinatsu tras unos segundos, sacando a Yui del recuerdo de ese fatídico momento. – ¿Qué se siente cuando a uno le le le…- Yui no soportaba el suspenso, se acercó a Chinatsu para tratar de que reaccionara, pero antes de poder tocar a la menor, Chinatsu grita –le gusta alguien? -

Yui, a diferencia de la otra vez, sabia el porqué de esa pregunta, los cristalinos ojos, a punto de estallar en lágrimas, de Chinatsu ya se lo decían. -Yo lo siento Chinatsu, no crea que pueda corresponder tus sentimientos-.

Chinatsu soltó una pequeña risita, confundiendo a la pelinegra. – ya lo sabía, solo quería confirmar lo que sentía por Akari-chan con alguien que sí sabe de amor-

Y dale con lo de experta en el amor, ella no sabe nada de amor, jod… espera –¡AKARI!- grita la mayor sin poder creer lo que había oído.

Chinatsu al repasar lo que había dicho se sonroja tanto que igualaría incluso a Ayano en sus momentos más tsunderes - ¿qu-qué? yo no dije A-Akari- de repente cambió su expresión a una de culpa –Bueno sí me gusta Akari-chan, pero no sabía qué sentía, si era amistad o quería algo más con ella, pero si eso era así ¿qué sentía por ti, Yui-senpai? Yo necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos por eso me aislé de casi todos, perdóname. -

Para este momento Yui entendía la ausencia de Chinatsu esta semana. – Tranquila Chinatsu, es algo normal que necesites aclarar tus pensamientos a solas, no es necesario que te disculpes- dijo la anfitriona con una sincera sonrisa que calmo a la menor. –Aunque dijiste que te aislaste de "casi todos"-.

-Sobre eso, trate de escribirte hace unos días para saber si podía hablar contigo, pero le mande el mensaje a Himawari-chan- dijo Chinatsu algo apenada por su torpeza -Y Yui-senpai sobre lo del té de hace rato, sí quisiera un poco-.

A Yui le alegró que los problemas de Chinatsu se hayan solucionado, pero también se sintió un poco mejor al saber que no tendría más a una stalker peli(g)rosa y algo yandere tras ella. –Claro, ¿de qué lo quieres? -

* * *

En ese momento Yui se encontraba dándose un baño antes de dormir plácidamente, había disfrutado mucho la visita de Chinatsu, gracias a esta ignoró ese sentimiento de melancolía que había tenido desde la confesión de Kyoko y Ayano, pero apenas la pequeña de coletas se fue, Yui se sintió sola y afligida de nuevo.

Salió de la tina sin ganas de nada más que acostarse y olvidar como ya no podía estar con la rubia que la cautivó. Al acercase al lavamanos para poder cepillar sus dientes, los vio, esos ojos cargados de impotencia y que reflejaban un corazón roto por un amor no correspondido, la misma mirada que tenía Chitose una semana antes.

En plena revelación, el teléfono de la sala suena, y Yui apura a contestarlo. -Hola-

-Funami-san, necesito tu ayuda-

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la casa Ikeda**

-Nee-san, has estado así una semana, tienes que comer- dijo Chizuru a su gemela, Chitose había estado tanto tiempo en cama que parecía que estuviera en estado catatónico.

-Ya te dije que no quiero comer- dijo Chitose con los ojos rojos y ojeras.

-Solo estas así por que la estúpida de Sugiura-san eligió a la toshi-no sé qué, antes que a ti- Chizuru, tras eso recibe un almohadazo en la cara.

-No le digas estúpida a Ayano-chan- dice Chitose defendiendo a su amiga.

De repente suena el teléfono, Chizuru va a contestar no sin antes dar un suspiro de molestia. Al minuto vuelve con el teléfono en la mano. –Esto te va alegrar nee-san-

Chitose agarra el teléfono con pocas ganas –¿Hola? -

-Hola Chitose-

-Ayano-chan…-


End file.
